


Succi Saisucchara

by sea_saltxiii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_saltxiii/pseuds/sea_saltxiii
Summary: I have no braincells left





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupremeOumotaFangirl1505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeOumotaFangirl1505/gifts).



Succi succhara wants that grape booty and the grape soda is screeching and running away, now he is stuck in a closet with a spaceman, oh no the succi caught the wild grape, he got that booty oh no, please spaceboy save the purple demon

all of my braincells dissolved


	2. oh gollyp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KSKSKSSK GO READ THEIR FANFIC LOL https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790671/chapters/46853401 
> 
> support them please

wowowo this closet is prEtty the spaceman kaito screched

ew stfu!1!1! u r such an idiot!! the rat gremlin yelled as he slapped kaiass

god damn its rEALLY CRAMPED KN THSJN CLOSET1!!!!! uwuwuwu sit in front of me and lets get to know each other!!!

OWO OK SAID KOKICHDUDHDU

shuichi got mad angry 

cause he want kokichi so he go stabby stab some girl


	3. gOLLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xddddd

Cockithi found a dead body :((((

it was a blondie piano oh no

Succi please no


	4. ecks dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man idk

pick a FloWERR kokichi screamed

he luvs me uwuwu 

he luves me not :((

he kuves me uwuwuw

he luves me no ):::

he- 

kockitchityyi stopped, cuz kaiaiaiito was burning fown trees

oh m ygod why isnhebburnig treees

“nasa sent ghosts to space :((((“ kaito said

“am the gayest one” kookicji yelled


	5. 🤡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha gay

“Heehoo peanut” Shuichi said


End file.
